


Addicted to You

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hopeful Ending, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: "I literally can’t sleep alone anymore so i’ve shown up at your door in my pyjamas, can we have one more nap together, please?"





	

Coffee wasn’t working anymore.

Allison tipped her head right back and the last dregs of coffee dribbled out of her mug and onto her shirt. She groaned and grabbed the cloth Kira was already holding out, swiping clumsily at the stain without much success at removing it.

When she looked up, Kira was watching her, hands cradled around her own cup of hot chocolate. “You need sleep.” She said gently.

Allison sighed, rolling her mug between her palms. “I’m fine.”

“When was the last time you slept properly?” At Allison’s shrug, Kira reached out, giving her hand a little squeeze. “It’s nearly ten. You need sleep.”

“I need Lydia.”

Kira was quiet for a moment, just gazing at her, sympathy clear in her eyes. She gave Allison’s hand another reassuring squeeze.

“Have you two spoken since the break up?”

Allison shook her head, looking away as her heart squeezed painfully, Kira’s question peeling open Allison’s hurt. It had been so ridiculous. They argued a lot, sure, and maybe all the frustration and unhappiness from the constant picking at each other had built and built, but it was some silly argument over what TV show to watch that had suddenly blown up, and then suddenly that was it. She couldn’t remember who brought it up first, her or Lydia, the whole thing had been so clouded by anger, but just like that, their relationship was over and Allison was gathering her things and leaving.

And they hadn’t spoken since.

She checked her phone constantly, but there was no waiting text or voicemail from Lydia. She knew it was stupid to be so upset over that considering she wasn’t exactly making the first move either, but every time she looked at her phone only to see a blank screen, she was hit by fresh misery.

“Maybe you should.” Kira suggested, drawing Allison’s gaze back to her. “You and Lydia are so good together. I don’t think you really want things to be over.”

“I don’t. But it’s been a week and nothing. I’m just so…” Allison shook her head, rubbing at her eyes. “I’m so tired.”

“Go to bed, try and get some sleep. You’ll be able to look at the whole thing more clearly when you’ve had some rest.”

Allison nodded, standing and dumping her mug in the sink. She gave Kira a quick, grateful hug before heading down the hall to her bedroom. She changed into pajamas, climbed into bed, and waited for sleep.

Just as she’d done every night since leaving Lydia’s. She got snippets of sleep here and there, but it was hard. She just couldn’t get comfortable. Her bed was too big and too empty; she was used to a warm body against her own, used to hair tickling her face and cold feet on her calves and waking up to butterfly-light kisses against her collarbone. She was used to _Lydia_.

It just didn’t feel right without Lydia. She was too used to sleeping with Lydia and it was impossible to sleep knowing that their relationship was over, knowing there was a high probability that wouldn’t get to sleep next to Lydia again.

Tears stung her eyes and she rubbed her hand across them, frustrated. She rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling; it was so quiet, the gentle _swoosh_ of traffic outside having eased off earlier in the evening. The only sound was the quiet ticking of her clock and it drove her crazy. She’d always preferred digital clocks, but the bright pink monstrosity had been a present from Lydia years ago when they were in high school to help her decorate her new bedroom, and she could never bring herself to get rid of it.

She stayed like that for a long time, waiting for sleep to finally drag her under. When she next looked at the clock, it was almost one in the morning, and she sighed, sitting up. 

She couldn’t go on like this.

It was a snap decision, one she knew she might regret when she was less exhausted, but right now, she didn’t care; she pulled on a pair of sneakers and grabbed a sweater, and headed out.

There were no lights on at Lydia’s house, but she marched up the path anyway, knocking on the door. She held her breath, excitement and dread twisting her gut into knots. When several minutes passed, disappointment fizzled through her. She’d just started to turn back around when a light flicked on inside, and the door opened a second later.

“Allison?” Lydia asked softly.

She looked just as exhausted as Allison felt, dark circles under her eyes and her hair a mess. She was holding a robe closed over her nightshirt and she was wearing a pair of Allison’s grey woolly socks that she knew were missing but hadn’t let herself think about it, and she just looked so _perfect_.

“I miss you.” The words spilled out of Allison’s mouth before she could stop them.

Lydia tilted her head. “It’s nearly two in the morning, Allison.” But her tone was kind and she didn’t look mad. She just gazed at Allison with something like relief.

There were so many things Allison wanted to say; that she couldn’t sleep without Lydia beside her, that nothing felt right anymore because she couldn’t share it with the woman she loved, that she missed her so much and loved her more than words could say. But all that came out was:

“Can we nap together?”

But Lydia looked at her like she knew everything that was hiding behind those words, like she could hear everything that Allison _wasn’t_ saying, and her expression softened. 

“Come here, baby.” She held out her hands.

Allison took them, letting Lydia lead her inside. Allison’s sweater was still hanging over the back of the chair in Lydia’s bedroom and it made her heart flutter, but she didn’t comment, just toed off her shoes and climbed into bed. Lydia joined her and they lay there, gazing at each other in the dark.

Finally, Lydia scooted closer, slipped her foot between Allison’s calves and tucked her face against her neck, and Allison closed her eyes, releasing a slow breath. 

She didn’t know what would happen in the morning, she didn’t know what this meant for them, but right then in that moment, she simply allowed herself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - I'm currently accepting prompts!


End file.
